


На самом деле

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Zlovo EKB
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Познакомились на вписке? Нет, все было немного интересней.
Relationships: Макс Махов/Алла Полковникова
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	На самом деле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/gifts).

Когда Алла шла на митинг, она точно не думала, что ее вот так, под руки, будут тащить в автозак. Но в принципе это было не удивительно. После яркой красной вспышки в центре толпы винтили даже тех, кто был на задворках этой движухи.

Как только красный файер взлетел над головами митингующих, менты как с цепи сорвались. Забирали реально всех, поэтому Алла попыталась аккуратно, перебежками, спуститься к набережной и спокойно уйти домой… Но, к сожалению, не успела. Двое крепких молодцев в черном обмундировании подхватили хрупкую девушку и потащили к ближайшему автозаку, стоявшему аккурат у драмтеатра.

Он был почти пустой – кроме Аллы там сидел парень, примерно её возраста; с таким скучающим лицом, словно его через день запихивают в автозак и везут на работу или учебу.

Было жутко тесно. И не потому что автозаки не приспособлены для нормальной перевозки людей, а из-за практически упирающихся острых коленей парня напротив. Не раздвинь он немного ноги – сидели бы как дети в песочнице.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно, а гнетущая атмосфера и полутьма - через маленькие окошки едва ли пробивался свет - не добавляли Алле спокойствия. Казалось, что в тишине они сидели около часа, хотя едва ли прошло и 10 минут.

\- За что чалишься? – вдруг спросил парень, посмотрев в упор, прямо в глаза. Вопрос был настолько неожиданный, что Алла растерялась.

\- А? Да домой уйти хотела. Чуть-чуть не успела. А ты?

\- Да друг еблан зажёг файер, а я съебаться не успел. - недостаток света не скрыл того, как скукожилось лицо напротив.

Алла улавливает небольшую картавость в его фразе, отмечая ее про себя. Что поделать, Алле жутко нравились картавые парни.

\- Так это из-за вас половину сквера закрыли в бобиках? – в голосе Аллы помимо удивления слышны нотки раздражения.

\- Из-за моих друзей ебланов, да.

Разговор не клеится, поэтому Алла решила просто закрыть глаза и спокойно сидеть - хуже все равно бы не стало. В тишине был слышен каждый шелест одежды, когда парень ёрзал на твердой скамейке. «У него шило в жопе что ли?» - подумала девушка, проваливаясь в дремоту.

\- Меня кстати Максим зовут.

\- Алла. 

Неизвестно, как долго они сидели вот так в тишине, но достаточно быстро к ним привели ещё людей. И теперь Аллины коленки были прочно зажаты между Максовыми. Она даже глаза открыла, чтоб посмотреть, с какой радости он позволил себе такое. Как оказалось, места на скамейке ровно хватало для четверых. Четыре парня сидели на скамейке напротив нее, а рядом с ней сидела девушка с парнем. Алла даже про себя посмеялась, что все это похоже на тот самый мем, и в этот момент автозак поехал.

До ближайшего отделения ехать минут 10: и именно за это время все представители мужского пола развели разговоры с шутками и гоготом на весь бобик. Спокойно подремать Алле не удалось.

В отделении их сильно не мурыжили: было видно, как представителей закона весь этот пиздец заебал. За решеткой они сидели, только пока переписывали данные паспортов. Выглядело реально забавно: называли фамилию, открывали решетку, отдавали паспорт и практически грозили пальчиком с фразой «больше так не делайте». Где-то на третий такой вызов Алла не сдержалась и засмеялась от всей абсурдности ситуации.

\- И чего смешного в столь неприятной ситуации? – Макс подсел к ней, а Алла снова отметила про себя его картавость.

\- Да нас отчитывают, как в школе за забытую сменку. «В следующий раз не забывай» - спародировала она голос капитана, который их отпускает, и погрозила пальцем, как завуч в ее школе.

Макс смотрел на ее представление и заливался смехом так, что даже капитан из-за стола рявкнул на них.

\- А у тебя хорошо получилось, - сказал парень, а Алла наконец нормально рассматривает его. Голубые глаза, светло-рыжие волосы и живое худое лицо. «Симпатичный» - отмечает про себя девушка.

\- Хах, спасибо, - ответила она.

Макс явно хочет что-то сказать, но голос капитана перебивает его.

\- Махов, на выход!

\- Ой, это меня. Рад был познакомиться, - улыбнулся Максим.

\- Я тоже рада, - улыбается Алла, и Макс направляется к выходу.

А дальше она просто ждёт, когда назовут её фамилию. И именно её называют последней.

\- Да с такой фамилией грешно попадать в обезьянник, - говорит капитан, вручая ей документы.

\- Ага, больше не буду, - как в школе отвечает она и выходит из этого отделения.

Курить хотелось жутко. Сигареты лежали в сумке, только вот зажигалку девушка проебала ещё в сквере.

\- Толкаться у отделения - не лучшая идея. Вдруг заметут за то, что неправильно стоишь.

Алла, даже не поворачиваясь, понимает, кто ей это сказал.

\- Ты что, специально меня ждал? – Макс натурально лыбится.

\- Ага, хотел тебя проводить. В такое время на улице полно всяких неадекватов.

Алла смотрит на часы, на которых едва доходит 10, а на улице едва начинает смеркаться.

\- А если я против, чтоб меня провожали?

\- Тогда я очень расстроюсь и грустно пойду домой.

Девушка посмотрела на его грустное лицо, будто сама не веря, что сейчас собирается сказать.

\- Огонь есть? – Макс удивлённо смотрит на нее ровно до того момента, пока она не достаёт пачку из сумки.

\- Секунду, - он шарит по карманам и вытаскивает зажигалку.

Она берет, закуривает и отходит, наконец, от отделения: делать там все равно больше нечего. Макс же просто стоит, как и стоял.

\- Эй, ты уже передумал меня провожать или что?, - Алла оборачивается.

Макс срывается с места, подбегает к ней.

\- Сорян, сорян! Я просто немного тупой. – улыбается Макс, а Алла начинает смеяться.

***

\- Киттенс, а что мы скажем друзьям, когда они спросят, где мы познакомились? Так и скажем, что в автозаке на митинге?

\- А у тебя есть другие идеи?

\- Ну, можно сказать, что на вписке у общих друзей. Я блевал, а ты мне волосы держала.

Алла выглядывает на него из комнаты, смотрит пару секунд и выдает:

\- Отлично. Как раз ни у кого вопросов не возникнет.

\- Эй! – Макс подбегает сзади и обнимает ее. - Это намек на то, что я алкаш?

\- Нет, это намек на то, что ты панк, который зажёг фаер во время митинга. Никто не поверит, что это был не ты.

\- Но если бы я его не зажёг, мы бы не познакомились. – Макс целует ее в макушку и крепче прижимает к себе.

\- Ага, единственный плюс в той ситуации. – смеётся Алла и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь объятьями.


End file.
